A Mixed Up Destiny
by SokkasFirstFangirl
Summary: Tired of being neglected by his parents infavour of his twin Harry Potter runs away with Fred and George Weasley and Neville Longbottom who are in a similar situation. Full summary inside. ABANDONED
1. Running Away

**A Mixed Up Destiny**

_Summary: Everyone thinks that Harry's twin Alex is the BWL. Tired of being neglected Harry runs away. Meanwhile Fred and George tired of being ignored runaway too and Neville tired of not being able to be himself runs away too. Dumbledore bashing, Weasley bashing, Potter bashing._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

**CHAPTER 1**

Harry Potter was sick and tired of it all. He was tired of being ignored, tired of his parents acting like he was worthless and he was ESPECIALLY tired of his brother Alex's constant bullying! Just because he was the Boy Who Lived his parents let Alex get away with everything! It was totally unfair.

Harry was sitting on a bench in the back garden. It was his and Alex's eight birthday today (July 31st) but of course everyone was ignoring Harry and spoiling Alex. Well except for Sirius and Remus. But after only five minutes James, Harry's father, had dragged them off. Harry sighed wishing someone would notice him. And notice him someone did.

Two red haired twins walked over and sat down on either side of him, calm as anything "I'm Fred Weasley" said one twin "I'm George Weasley" said the other twin "Why are you sitting on your own?" they asked at the same time.

"I'm Harry Potter. And I'm sitting here because my parents are ignoring me. Today is my birthday too but they only pay attention to Alex" said Harry. The twins looked scandalized.

"But that's not right!" said Fred

"They should pay attention to you too!" said George "But we know how you feel. Our parents ignore us too- unless they're shouting at us for playing a prank. Our whole family ignores us except for Percy he's the only one that can tell us apart!"

"But it's easy to tell you apart" said Harry and he pointed at Fred "You're Fred" he said and then he pointed at George "And you're George!" The twins gaped at him "How can you tell?" they asked at the same time. Harry shrugged "George's eyes are a bit darker" he said. The twins looked at each other and their jaws dropped "Blimey he's right!" they said "And our mother can't even tell the difference" said Fred shaking his head.

Just then a little blonde boy walked up to them shyly "Can I sit here?" he asked "M-my name is Neville. Neville Longbottom." Fred, George and Harry nodded and the boy sat next to Fred.

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. Neville shook his head "No. My Gran has been spending the past hour telling me off for not being good at magic and comparing me to Alex Potter." Harry winced in sympathy "You think that's bad?" he asked "Try living with him! My name's Harry Potter."

"I'm Fred"

"And I'm George"

"But you can call us"

"Gred and Forge"

Neville smiled at them "At least someone gets it. I've been thinking of running away but Gran laughed when I told her that if she didn't stop being mean that I'd leave."

"We've been thinking of running away too" said Fred

"Me too" said Harry.

"Why don't we run away together? Now? While no-one can stop us? We can take the Floo to Neville's house and our house, take our things and leave!" said George. Fred, Harry and Neville nodded and went inside up to Harry's room. Harry took his toy dog and wolf (to remind him of Sirius and Remus) two books, his favourite clothes, his glasses case and put them in his blue back pack. The boys sneaked into the living room (which was empty as everyone was out the back or in the kitchen) took some Floo Powder shouted "Longbottom Manor!" and disappeared one after the other.

Neville ran upstairs grabbed some money, clothes and his favourite Herbology book, shoved them quickly in his red and gold back pack and ran downstairs to Fred, George and Harry. Then they went to the Burrow.

Fred and George walked up to their room on the second floor and put their favourite things in their second hand back packs "Do you think we should leave a note for Perce?" George asked. Fred nodded and grabbed a quill and some parchment.

**George's handwriting**

_Fred's handwriting_

**Dear Percy**

**We are really sorry about this **_but we're leaving and we won't be coming back. _**We just can't take it anymore! No-one except you ever takes notice of us **_and Mum can't even tell us apart!_** We would have told you in person but you would have tried to stop us **_or you would have told on us and we can't have that. _**We might not ever see you again but we really hope that we do **_because we love you mate. Thanks for caring about us._

**Love always-**

**Gred and **_Forge_

They placed the note on Percy's pillow and walked downstairs. The four young boys nodded at each other saying more than words could and calmly walked outside, down the path, out of the village and disappeared from sight.

2 hours later...

Lily Potter was frantic. Harry was missing! Her son was missing! Where had he gone and more importantly WHY had he gone? She, James, Sirius and Remus had checked the entire neighbourhood but he was nowhere to be found. And to top it all off the Longbottom boy and the Weasley twins were missing too! What had happened to them?

The Weasley family were searching the Burrow for the twins. Bill had checked the attic, Charlie had checked the garden, Ginny and looked up all the trees as the twins liked climbing according to Percy, Arthur checked the village, Ron checked the river and Molly had even gone across the hill to ask Mr and Mrs Lovegood if they had seen Fred and George. Suddenly Percy came running downstairs crying but he was glaring at the family "Percy, honey what's wrong?" Molly asked placing a hand on his shoulder but Percy pulled away. He shoved a note into her hand and ran back to his room positively howling. Molly looked at the note and paled "A-Arthur" she said looking shocked. Arthur looked at the letter and gasped. The kids quickly crowded around them to read the letter too and a wave of grief washed over them all. Had the twins really felt like that? The answer was sadly obvious.

Augusta Longbottom was in tears. All the times Neville has threatened to run away she didn't think he actually _meant it!_ And now he was gone. Why had she ever compared him to Alex Potter? Why didn't she just let him be himself? Now she had lost him. Probably forever.

Miles away Fred, George, Neville and Harry were in the woods looking for somewhere to rest "I can't believe we actually did it!" said Harry "I wonder if they've noticed yet?"

"If the party is over then they might have" said Neville.

"Poor Percy" said Fred "I hope he's not too upset."

"I just hope that he doesn't go into a huge rage" said George shuddering "Remember what happened last time? He set a tree on fire with accidental magic and made Bill's hair fall out!" Fred shrugged "It was funny though." They stopped. Right in front of them was a cabin. It looked old but it was in good condition. With a little work it would look really nice.

"Boys" said the twins "Why don't we stay here?"

**A/N: Ta-daaaaa! What do you think? Bad? Good? Horrible? Brilliant? I need reviews people!**


	2. Back To The Family

_I own nothing!_

Years passed. Harry and Neville were now fifteen, Fred and George were seventeen. They mostly stayed away from everyone unless they were going shopping a.k.a pick pocketing. They had bought wands from Ollivander's a few months after running away with the money that Neville had brought and used magic to fix their house. They called themselves The Undesired Ones and were famous on the streets. When Neville and Harry were fourteen Lord Voldemort had returned and the Death Eaters were broken out of Azkaban. So all in all it was rotten luck as Voldemort had taken an interest in them but of course no-one knew where they lived and Voldemort couldn't be too happy with them as they killed any Death Eaters that came near them. It was actually quite easy. Neville ran into their house.

"Guys!" he said "Death Eaters are attacking the Order of The Phoenix in Hogsmead!" Fred, George and Harry stood up "Well what are we waiting for?" said Harry "Let's go!" They grabbed their hooded cloaks (gold and silver) pulled the hoods up to cover their faces and Apparated.

It was chaos. Hexes were flying everywhere! Bellatrix Lestrange was throwing the Cruciatus Curse at Sirius Black while he dodged "Crucio!" she yelled cackling like the mad woman she was "C'mon cousin you can't dodge them forever!" Harry was furious. That evil bitch! "STUPEFY!" he yelled and Bellatrix fell with a pig like squeal. Sirius looked at Harry and grinned "Thanks!" he said. Harry grinned back though Sirius couldn't see it "No problem" he said.

Fred and George were running along the roof. They pulled two daggers out of their pockets jumped down and stabbed a Death Eater that was attacking Lily Potter "Thanks" she said to them. Fred and George smiled though it was slightly forced. They would never forgive Lily for how she treated Harry _their _little brother! "Our pleasure madam" they said together "Us red heads have to stick together eh?" And they ran at Yaxley.

Neville was helping Remus Lupin fight Lucius Malfoy. The man was rather good at dodging "STUPEFY!" Neville and Remus yelled hitting the scum head on. Two stunners at once. _That _couldn't be considered healthy!

Eventually only Dolohov and Greyback were left. Fred and George growled at Dolohov. This was the man that murdered their uncles, their godfathers. He was gonna pay! They charged at Dolohov while Neville and Harry ran at Greyback.

Fred and George were running around Dolohov trying to confusing him as he couldn't keep his eyes on both of them at once with the speed that they were going. Fred and George pointed their wands at their daggers "Engorgio" they muttered and the daggers grew to the size of swords. The twins again jumped on the roof of a shop and leaped down stabbing Dolohov. He fell to the ground lifeless. The twins smiled grimly. Fabian and Gideon Prewett were avenged. They went to help Neville and Harry.

The Order of The Phoenix watched in shock as the four teens circled Greyback.

"Are they _CRAZY!_" said Remus.

"Greyback will kill them!" said Bill Weasley.

No he wouldn't.

The teens lunged at Greyback with their daggers turned swords and stabbed him. He too fell to the ground. They smiled, cleaned the blood off, turned them back to daggers and put them in their pockets. Who needed wands when you had big knives?

"Well boys I'd say that was very productive" said Neville.

"Indeed" said Fred.

"You'd think the Death Eaters would learn by now" said Harry. "When they see us-"

"They should leave" said George.

The Order walked forward "That was bloody brilliant" said James Potter. The kids nodded in acknowledgment. "Again thanks for getting rid of Lestrange" said Sirius. Harry smiled "It was no trouble the cow deserved it." Dumbledore walked forward and the kids frowned "Thank you very much for your help" he said "Who are you?"

Harry, Neville, Fred and George looked at each other. Should they say it? What would they do to them? Would they be forced to go back to their families? They didn't want to go back! But they had no fake identities and they couldn't come up with anything on the spot. They spoke in their minds using Occlumency but had their shields up against Dumbledore.

'_What do you think guys?' _ thought Harry.

Fred sighed mentally '_Let's do it. They're starting to get impatient.'_

Neville groaned '_This is going to be annoying isn't it?'_

'_Annoying as hell little bro' _thought George as they all pulled their hoods down and faced the shocked Order of The Phoenix. From the looks on their faces they obviously recognised them all.

"Hello Dad" said Fred and George to a shocked Arthur Weasley "Long time no see. How's Mum doing?"

**A/N: Oh how I love those twins Well how was it? Anything to improve on? Should it be longer? More detail? Review please!**


	3. Hogwarts Oh Joy Sarcasm

_Didn't you read the last disclaimer? I OWN NOTHING!_

To say that Lily Potter was shocked was an understatement. Her son Harry Potter who had been missing since he was eight years old along with the Weasley Twins and Neville Longbottom had just taken out a crowd of Death Eaters and were standing right in front of her! There was complete silence until Sirius managed to stutter "H-_Harry_!"

Harry nodded and Sirius grinned "HARRY!" he shouted and pulled him into a hug and was slightly surprised when Harry hugged him back "Hi Padfoot" said Harry "Long time no see."

Dumbledore was staring at the teens in amazement. Everyone had thought them to be dead and yet here they all were alive and well and amazing at battle! Hmm, they could be useful.

"Why don't we discuss things at Hogwarts?" he said. Harry, Neville, Fred and George nodded albeit reluctantly and followed them to the castle.

They were barley in the Entrance Hall when Augusta Longbottom, Molly, Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Alex Potter came running out "ARTHUR, BILL, CHARLIE!" Molly shouted "OH THANK LORD YOU'RE SAFE!"

She had obviously not seen the twins. But Percy had. He stopped dead staring at them with wide tear filled eyes "Fred?" he said barley above a whisper "George?" Fred and George nodded staring at Percy seeming unable to take their eyes off of him. Suddenly Percy's face split into a huge grin and he gave a roar of delight and pulled them into a bone crushing hug sobbing his eyes out "I-I thought you were- w-were dead!" he sobbed. Then he suddenly shook them roughly by the shoulders "IF YOU EVER PUT ME THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL MAKE YOU-KNOW-WHO LOOK LIKE A FLUFFLY BUNNY DO YOU HEAR ME!" he shouted. Fred and George nodded grinning widely "We bloody missed you and your rages Perce" said Fred hugging him "Mum and Dad on the other hand...can't say the same for them." Percy hugged them harder. He knew how hard it must be for them being near them again especially when Molly had run past them without a second glance and they had been missing for seven years. Yeah that would hurt.

Ron and Ginny were staring at the twins as tough they were Muggles that had seen a ghost. This couldn't be possible. They were dead. Why were they here now? If they thought that they would get famous by being close to The Boy Who Lived or something then they were being really thick because they sure weren't going to help them.

Alex on the other hand was staring at Harry. It was his twin brother. His brother was back! He didn't remember him that well, only that his parents kept telling him off for one thing or another. Alex had been so sure that he was dead and yet here he was. Harry was right in front of him but Alex didn't know what to say. What do you say after so long? But one thing was for sure Alex wanted to know why Harry had run away.

Augusta was staring at Neville shocked tough he was determinedly avoiding her eye. Oh how she regretted everything she had done to him! She had to show him how sorry she was. If it was the last thing she did she would fix things with her grandson!

Molly had now seen the twins, Harry and Neville and was gaping at them. She was mainly gaping at the twins. They were alive! The Death Eaters hadn't gotten them! THEY WERE BACK!

"Freddie! Georgie!" she screamed and hugged them though they stayed as stiff as boards. '_Oh sure NOW you notice us! Bit slow on the update there Mummy Dearest' _they thought bitterly. Molly was sobbing so hard that they couldn't understand what she was saying thought there were words like "sorry" "ran away" "regret" "where" "how" and "thank Merlin!"

After they finally got Molly off the twins they all proceeded to Dumbledore's office.

"Would you care for a Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked the boys. They shook their heads all thinking the same thing; _is this guy mad?_

"Now Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley do you mind telling us where you have been all these years? You gave us all quite a fright I must say!"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Yeah bloody right. "We found a cabin and stayed there" he said vaguely. Dumbledore nodded though it was obvious that e was hoping for a better answer "And where did you learn such amazing fighting skills?"

Neville shrugged "We sort of just...thought ourselves" he said "We improvised." Again Dumbledore nodded "Well" he said "It is great to have you back and to know that you are all in good health. Now I suppose all that is left is for you to return to your families and finish you magical education."

"Whoa, whoa hold up there!" said Harry "We're uh, how do we put this?"

"We're not staying" said Fred.

"We'll stay in touch obviously" said George looking at Percy pointedly.

"But we have our own lives now" said Neville "We only fight Death Eaters if their causing too much damage to an area or to someone that we care about but other than that we're staying out of this!"

"We left because we were sick of being ignored" said Harry "You only want us back now because we can fight and you think that we'd be useful. Well guess what? Our answer is no!"

"Please" said Alex speaking up for the first time "At least stay for a little while! Give us all time to get to know you. Then if you still want to leave we won't stop you."

Harry, Neville, Fred and George looked at each other and nodded. "Okay" said Harry "I guess we're stuck here."

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter finished! :D Review please**


	4. Augusta's Apology

_Disclaimer: Fred you say it!_

_Fred: Hell no_

_Me: George?_

_George: No T.T_

_Me: *sigh* Fine I'll just do it myself *mutters* lazy gits *normal voice* I own nothing...sadly_

_Fred and George: Actually we're pretty glad that you don't own us. You'd snog us silly!_

_Me: True. Very true._

News that the missing boys had returned travelled surprisingly quick. Within four hours of their return reporters were trying to get into Hogwarts and talk to them. They were being kept out by Dumbledore, probably because he knew what they would say and that wouldn't bode well with him. It would ruin his reputation and influence at the Ministry! And he couldn't have that could he?

Meanwhile Augusta was trying to talk to Neville. Despite the fact that he had never been inside the castle he was very good at finding his way around and was equally good at avoiding unwanted company, such as Augusta.

Augusta walked into the grounds and towards the Herbology class. Obviously there were no students as it was summer but she liked the greenhouse. To her surprise Neville was standing outside it looking at some of the plants that were at the door apparently amazed by them. Augusta smiled fondly. Alice had been the same. She walked up to him "Neville?" she said quietly. Neville jumped startled and turned to face her with obvious dislike.

"Um, Neville, I- Lord this is difficult- I want to say that I'm very sorry for how I behaved towards you. I should have let you be you, not pressure you and compare you to that Alex Potter and your parents because you're not them. I should have realised that sooner and I was terrified when you ran away I thought that you were dead! Please Neville I'm so, _so _sorry!" Augusta said trying not to cry. Neville stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on his face before he nodded slowly "I understand" he said "After all we're Purebloods. Magic is important to us so I can understand why you afraid of me being a Squib. Especially with parents like mine, so I forgive you. It won't be the same as it was before, but, I forgive you."

Augusta grinned and hugged him. So what if it wasn't formal? Neville forgave and that was all that mattered as far as she was concerned!


	5. Voldemort Ooh I'm So Scared NOT!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! To the story!_

Lucius Malfoy walked into a Death Eater meeting almost bursting with excitement. His son Draco had told him that Alex Potter's twin had returned! Finally the Dark Lord would have a real challenge!

"Lucius" said The Dark Lord Voldemort "What news do you bring?" Lucius grinned like a cat that caught a mouse "My Lord" he said "My son Draco tells me that Alex Potter's twin has returned along with those Weasley twins and the Longbottom boy. Apparently Dumbledore wants them to join the Order of The Phoenix." Voldemort nodded his lipless mouth turning into a grin "Perfect" he said petting his snake Nagini "Finally my true enemy has returned and with him the Order of The Phoenix shall fall!"

Fred, George and Percy were sitting by the lake. Tomorrow the students would return to Hogwarts. So far the twins had been avoiding the rest of the family. They only wanted to talk to Percy. He was the only one that mattered to them, the only one that really cared about them. Ron and Ginny hadn't bothered trying to talk to them, Arthur seemed nervous around them, Bill and Charlie kept acting like they were nuts and Molly acted as tough they were babies. The only thing worse was Dumbledore's constant nosey questions! Who did he think he was demanding to know where they were, why they left, where they learnt to fight, how they got away with underage magic and how they weren't Traced? Wasn't the answer to that obvious? Everyone thought that they were dead so they weren't registered! It was like living under the Fidileous Charm. The Ministry couldn't find them. Plus Fred and George were now of age so it would block Neville and Harry's magic.

And the amount of times the old coot tried to read their minds! If only there was a way to have him arrested for that it would be brilliant! If he tried that again they would hex him so hard that he wouldn't be able to add two and two!

Percy sat up straight "Something is wrong" he said quietly "Something is really wrong." Fred and George sat up straight. He was right. There was a disturbance in the air. Suddenly a big black owl came through the wards and flew in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"I'll bet you anything it's Snape" said Percy "Something probably happened at a Death Eater meeting."

Fred and George nodded "Let's find out" said George and they walked back into the castle.

Neville and Harry ran up to them "Did you guys feel that?" Harry asked "There's a disturbance in the air. Something bad happened I'm sure." Fred nodded "Yeah" he said "We felt it."

Augusta came up to them "Dumbledore wants to see us all" she said looking worried "Let's go. Come on. He says it's urgent."

When they went into the Headmaster's office Dumbledore looked at Harry, Neville, Fred and George so solemnly that for a second Harry though that someone had died. Thankfully that was not the case. It was worse.

"My dear boys" (Harry, Neville, Fred and George scowled. When would he stop calling them that?) "It appears that Lord Voldemort has found out that you are alive. Worse still he has taken an interest in you. I am very sorry. He will more than likely try to lure you out of the castle so I must insist that you all stay in the castle."

The boys looked at each other then at Dumbledore "Hell no" they said at the same time. Dumbledore blinked "I beg your pardon?"

"If Voldemort wants us just let him try. We'll kick his arse and his Death Eater's arses too! He doesn't scare us believe it or not and we're not going to hide from him. If it's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get!" said Harry slamming his fist into his palm, a look of determination on his face. Neville, Fred and George nodded in agreement.

"My dear boys I must insist-"

"Insist all you like old man but it ain't gonna work!" said Neville

"You have no control over us" said Fred

"If we want to fight we will" said George.

The four boys grinned at each other. Voldemort had absolutely no idea who he was dealing with.


	6. The Sorting and Luna Lovegood

_A/N: I'M ALIVE! Thanks to all my reviewers you're awesome And if anyone faved this than you're even MORE awesome! You all make me feel special. The results of my poll are in and you want Harry to be with Luna, so Luna he shall be with! Now to business- I OWN NOTHING!_

It was September 1st. The new school year was starting. Meaning of course that all the students would be coming back. The twins had been upset thinking that meant that Percy had to leave but as it turned out he was there for extra security (on Dumbledore's orders of course) the boys had been introduced to all the teachers already.

They really liked Flitwick. He was a small man with a shock of white hair and a cheery air around him. When he met the boys he treated them as equals not as little kids that needed to be protected.

Professor Sprout was very kind to them too. She acted as though she really wanted to know them, made them tea and chatted to them as though they were old friends. Neville in particular liked her because she thought Herbology, Neville's favourite subject!

Professor McGonagall was strict but fair. She was a no nonsense type of woman and (to Harry's delight) didn't give two damns about Alex Potter! She treated him the same as everyone and didn't stand for his cocky attitude.

Professor Trelawney was a, um, special case shall we say? She insisted on reading their palms and tea leaves and proclaimed loudly and tragically that Harry, Neville, Fred and George all had the Grim and very short life spans. Eventually Fred threatened to hex her if she didn't stop trying to scare them. She had left that meeting in a huff and had refused to look any of them in the eye since.

Professor Snape though..._was a demon sent from Hell! _He was a cruel sadistic man and it was Harry's greatest wish to kick the bastard where it hurt! He was worse than Dumbledore, always trying to read their minds, asking countless questions, trying to pressure them to join The Order and immediately started comparing Harry to James. When Neville pointed out that Snape couldn't possibly know if Harry was like James as they had only spoken two sentences to each other Snape, like Trelawney, left in a huff.

Neville, Harry, Fred and George were standing at the back of the Great Hall. They were going to be Sorted after the First Years and were trying to ignore all the amazed stares that they were getting. Honestly what was wrong with these people?

"So what House do you think we'll be in?" George asked

"Who cares as long as we're together?" said Harry "I don't think I could stand it if I was put into a House without you guys!"

Neville nodded "Same here. And don't you think that it's a bit stupid to put us all in different Houses when the teachers are trying to promote unity? The system basically contradicts itself!"

Fred paused before answering "Hey you're right Nev! Dumbles must be even more stupid than we thought!"

After the last student was Sorted Dumbledore stood "We are now going to sort Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom and the two Mr Weasleys" he said rather loudly "Boys if you will come up here please?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Did they have to make such a big show of it?

Neville went first.

_Hmm, you're a tough one Mr Longbottom. Very difficult indeed, very complex. You want to stand out, to prove people wrong. You're smart, loyal, rather brave but Gryffindor just wouldn't suit you. Hmm... You have a thirst for knowledge and put thought and work into everything that you do. Yes. I think I know the House for you- RAVENCLAW!_

Neville grinned and ran to the Ravenclaw table which was cheering loudly and sat next to a blonde girl with bright silver eyes "I'm Luna Lovegood" she said dreamily. Neville smiled at her "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Fred went next.

_Dear goodness me you're just as hard as Mr Longbottom!_

"_Why thank you"_ Fred thought _"I pride myself in being difficult."_

He was very sure that the Hat chuckled.

_Let's see now. You have a love for pranks, you're loyal. You're not afraid to say what you think or stand up to people. Gryffindor would suit you young man._

"_HELL BLOODY NO!" _Fred mentally screamed _"I REFUSE TO GO TO THE HOUSE OF PRATS!"_

The Hat actually laughed out loud startling the Great Hall.

_Your brother Percy thought the same thing. You're very like him. I think you'll do best in the House that he went to- RAVENCLAW!_

Fred jumped off the stool to cheering and sat next to Neville "Now we just need George and Harry and our group will be complete!" he said. Neville grinned "Yup. Oh and this is Luna Lovegood." Fred smiled at Luna "Hiya" he said and Luna beamed at him "Hello" she said.

Now it was George's turn.

_You're exactly like your twin you know that?_

"_Obviously" _though George _"We're twins aren't we? Put me with him!"_

_Yes you would most definitely do well in- RAVENCLAW!_

George hopped off the stool and ran over to Fred, Neville and Luna.

Harry's turn now.

_Hmm you're very complex too. You've suffered. You might have made a good Gryffindor when you were young but not anymore. You seem dead set against it! Hmm, right, you will do best in- RAVENCLAW!_

Harry ran over to his 'brothers' thankful that it was over. Luna Lovegood stared at him for a moment "Are you aware that you have a Nargle above your head?" she asked. An Asian girl and a girl with curly hair scoffed but Harry said very seriously "Have I?"

Luna nodded and said "Oh yes. They're very tricky creatures."

"Is there any way to get rid of it?" Harry asked. This girl seemed different from the other girls. The way she talked suggested that she didn't care about what anyone else thought of her.

She took off her Butterbeer cap necklace and handed it to Harry "You could wear this. I have others." Harry nodded at her and put it on much to the shock of the Asian girl and the curly haired girl and to the amusement of two boys that looked to be Neville and Harry's age.

The curly haired girl whispered something to the Asian girl and they both laughed pointing at Luna. Neville frowned "Why are they laughing at you?" he asked. Luna shrugged "They don't like me much" she said simply "They call me Loony Lovegood." Now Harry, Fred and George joined Neville in frowning "Don't your friends stick up for you?" George asked. Luna shook her head rather sadly "I don't have any friends" she said quietly.

"We'll be your friends" said Harry. Luna blinked at him "You boys want to be my friends?" she asked them apparently amazed. The boys nodded and Luna grinned at them which the boys happily returned.

By the looks of it their group of brothers just gained a sister.

**A/N: Well? Do you like it? Please review!**


	7. Dealing With Bullies

_Hi people! Sorry for not updating but I'm busy writing a real story! That's right! Not a fanfiction an ACTUAL story! :D It's hard :( I have writers block so to get over it I'm writing a new chapter yay! *cricket noise* ...Gits T.T _

_NOW TO BUISNESS! I OWN NOTHING!_

It was a few weeks later. Harry and Luna had become especially close (something the twins found hilarious and constantly teased him about) Molly had tried to get the twins to come to the Burrow on a bank holiday and they had of course refused. She cried. They laughed (to her face, hey they were cruel when they wanted to be)

Lily and James had tried to get Harry closer to Alex and to come to their house. He threatened to hex them. It was a funny sight!

Harry thought that Alex was a git. He was always showing off that he was the Boy Who Lived! According to Alex that meant that he could do whatever he wanted.

So to sum up Alex Potter in one word- asshole.

Simple as that he was a jerk.

Neville and Augusta had become closer which was good. Neville was still a bit uncomfortable but that was only to be expected. Neville and Harry had made friends with two boys in their dorm, Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. They didn't like Michael Corner much. He was one of Alex's friends and therefore thought that he was above everyone else. They also made friends with some people in Hufflepuff.

Hannah Abbot was a polite blonde girl that had been sitting next to Neville in Transfiguration. She had helped him get a spell right and after that she was a part of their group.

Susan Bones was Hannah's best friend (best girl friend anyway) with long red hair in a plait. She had greeted them as though they were old friends popping in for a visit and told them about some things happening in the Ministry (her aunt Amelia Bones worked for the Ministry)

Then there were the boys Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchy. They were very funny boys and got along best with the twins.

The twins had also made some friends in Gryffindor Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. (Angelina had seemed particularly taken with Fred)

So all in all life was great! Nothing to worry about except the girls that kept bullying Luna...

Luna was walking out of Charms and back to the Great Hall for lunch. She was having a very good week. No Wrackspurts or Nargles to speak of and her daddy had gotten tickets to Sweden to look for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks! Also she had so many new friends! She like Harry the most because he listened to her when she talked about all the creatures she believed in.

"HEY LOONY!" someone screamed. Luna turned and saw Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecomb marching towards her. They were both glaring at her. Luna was confused. Why were they glaring at her? She hadn't done anything wrong or said anything to upset them. In fact she had been avoiding them since the boys came!

Marietta pushed her against the wall clutching her shoulder so she couldn't run away "You listen here Lovegood" she hissed "And you listen good! You think those boys actually like you? _You _the little weirdo! Well think again!"

"You just hang out with them because they're popular!" said Cho "And they only hang out with you because they feel sorry for you!" Tears started pouring down Luna's cheeks but she glared right back at them "You're wrong!" she said "You must be infested with Wrackspurts! Of course they like me they're my friends!"

Cho and Marietta laughed "Let's teach the little loser a lesson" said Marietta raising her wand but before she of Cho could do anything two voices yelled "_EXPELLIARMUS!_" and Marietta's wand flew out of her hand.

The girls turned and saw Hannah and Susan running towards them. Both of them looked extremely angry especially when they saw that Luna was crying "Sod off Chang, Edgecomb" said Susan "And do it now unless you want us to get your Head of House do you hear me!"

Cho ran. Marietta picked up her wand, glared at Luna, Susan and Hannah and ran after Cho.

Hannah hugged Luna "Are you okay?" she asked. Luna nodded but she looked pale and she was still crying. "Come on honey let's find the others okay?" Susan said. Again Luna nodded still not saying anything.

The girls walked into the Hall. They boys, Angelina and Alicia were sitting with the Hufflepuffs much to the annoyance of a certain Headmaster (coughDumbledorecough) Harry looked up, saw Luna and rushed over "What happened?" he asked. Luna only mumbled two words "Marietta and Cho." And that was enough for Harry.

He marched over to the Ravenclaw table and stood in front of Marietta and Cho glaring at them. Cho smiled albeit nervously "Hello Harry" she said "Why don't you sit down?"

"I wouldn't sit with you cows if you paid me!" Harry said furiously "I'm just here to give you two a warning: _leave Luna alone!_ If you don't there will be many angry people after you." He gestured to his friends "And next time I will bring Flitwick into this and I _won't _stop the girls from hexing the crap outta you!"

He then proceeded to calmly stroll back over to the Hufflepuffs, sat down and said "Justin pass the marmalade please."

**A/N: YAY NEW CHAPTER! *cricket noise* Meanies T.T Soooooo? What did ya think? Good? Bad? Never write again go crawl under a rock and die? ...Sorry got a bit carried away there. Luna and Harry will snog in the next chapter I promise! Because *SPOILER CENSORED* Hah ha :) I'm evil. You'll have to wait and see what happens next**


	8. Snogging!

_Hello, hello, hello! How goes it? Good? Good me too :) I went in a helicopter! So cool! :D So here's a new chapter for you all! Enjoy!_

_I own nothing!_

Harry was in a very good mood! He was having a _very _good day so far. He had done well in Transfiguration and had gotten his homework done quickly.

"Hey mate" said Neville as Harry sat down next to him at the Ravenclaw table "What's up?"

"Nothing" said Harry "Got all my homework done. How about you?"

"Same here" said Neville smiling "So...how's Luna?" Harry blushed "W-why would I know that?"

Neville smirked a very Weasley Twin like smirk "You like her" he said slyly "It's bloody obvious! You blush every time she's mentioned! Ask her out already will you!"

Harry spluttered shocked "What? She...I...Huh?"

Neville burst out laughing and Percy walked over. He took one look at them and said "Do I want to know?" he asked.

"Harry like Luna" said Neville "But he won't ask her out!"

Percy rolled his eyes "Harry my friend Oliver wouldn't ask out this girl Katie and he almost missed his chance with her! Don't make the same mistake! Ask the girl out for the love of Merlin's underpants!"

Fred, George, Ernie and Justin walked over.

"Hello people!" said Justin grinning "What's up?"

"Harry won't ask Luna out" said Neville and Percy at the same time.

Harry let out a groan of frustration "Sure just tell the whole wizarding world why don't you?" he said.

Fred, George, Ernie and Justin looked at each other and then at Harry "Ask her out" they said.

Before Harry could say anything Hannah, Susan, Alicia, Angelina and Luna walked over.

"Hello everyone" said Luna dreamily "What are you all talking about?"

"Harry has something to say to you" said Ernie grinning mischievously.

Luna looked at Harry "Yes Harry?" she asked "What is it?"

Harry's face was very red "Um...would you like to go out...with me?" he asked.

Luna grinned "Of course!" she said and to everyone's shock kissed him.

Fred and George wolf whistled.

Ernie and Justin grinned.

Hannah, Susan, Alicia and Angelina squealed.

Percy smiled happily at them and Neville muttered: "About time!"

Luna and Harry didn't notice any of this though. They were still snogging!

**A/N: And there's the promised snog! I know it's not very good but I've never been good at stuff like that! *embarrassed grin* And I know it's short but I'm tired, I'm writing this in the middle of the night! *yawn* So...review please :)**


	9. First Date

_Hi guys! Sorry for the wait but quite honestly I just could not find the inspiration to write ANYTHING! And I mean that not even my normal non-fanfiction stuff! But I'm back now :) Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer-_

_*Holding Neville at wand point* Say it._

_Neville: F-Fine! Rachael doesn't own anything NOW LET ME GO MERLIN DAMN IT!_

It was the first Hogsmeade weekend. So therefore it was time for Harry and Luna's first date.

The girls had dragged Luna to the Hufflepuff girl dorms to get her ready and Harry was standing in the Entrance Hall with the boys waiting for them to come down. Fred had also asked Angelina out and Hannah had asked Neville during Herbology. The others would be spending the day together as a group.

Although Harry was shaking like a leaf. Ernie saw this.

"Mate calm down!" he said.

"I can't" said Harry still shaking and looking rather pale.

George gave a long suffering sigh and it Harry on the end. Harry yelped and clutched his head "What the hell was that for!" he demanded.

George shrugged "To make you stop shaking" he said casually. Harry being the mature young man he was stuck his tongue out at him.

"Hey boys!" Susan said from behind them.

The boys turned and Harry's jaw dropped when he looked at Luna.

Instead of her usual radish earrings she had diamond studs in. She had her hair in its usual wavy, but slightly tangled style. She was wearing a Muggle sleeveless silver shirt, black jeans and silver shoes. She wasn't wearing any make-up but there was a flowery scent around her and Harry guessed that Alicia had to pin her down to get the perfume on her.

"C'mon guys" said Justin "Let's leave the two love birds to it."

They left.

Harry continued to stare gobsmacked at Luna.

"Well...do I look alright?" Luna asked. Harry nodded "You look great!" he said "Let's go."

"So where should we go first?" Luna asked once they were in the village.

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested and Luna nodded.

Quite a few Hogwarts students were there already and a lot of the girls gaped at Luna astonished. The boys were staring at her for an entirely different reason.

Ron Weasley who was quite obviously on a date with Hermione Granger were staring at Luna as though he had never seen her before.

Ginny Weasley who was with Alex Potter scowled at her since Alex was also gaping at Luna.

Harry noticed this and glared at both of the boys and they looked away quickly.

They ordered two Butterbeers and found a table in the corner away from all the whispers and stares.

After a while Luna spoke up "How come you don't like Alex? I thought he was the reason you Neville, George and Fred agreed to stay?"

Harry sighed "He was. But we had a bit of an argument..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was sitting by the lake. The sun was setting but despite this it was still quite warm. _

_He still couldn't believe that they had agreed to stay! The way his parents and the twin's mother were acting made him want to leave and never come back!_

"_Harry?" someone said._

_Harry jumped startled and turned around. It was Alex. Alex looked a lot like Harry but his scar was shaped like a lob-sided "L" he was more tanned, his hair was neater though it was the exact same shade of black._

"_Hi" said Harry as Alex sat next to him._

"_Hi" said Alex "So...um why did you run away?" _

_Harry shrugged "I was sick of people acting like I wasn't there. I was sick of our parents acting like I was some big disgrace...I just hated it."_

"_Well maybe if you stopped getting under their skin then they wouldn't have acted like that" said Alex. Harry scowled. Did Alex not remember that it was he who always framed Harry for something?_

"_What are you on about?" Harry asked "You always framed me for pulling a prank, or breaking something of yours or stealing the first slice of our birthday cake every year!"_

_Alex scoffed "No I didn't!" he insisted "I'm pretty sure I'd remember!"_

"_Yeah well apparently you got Dad's memory!" Harry snapped. "And in case you don't remember how you acted the day I left why don't I remind you?"_

_Harry took a deep breath trying not to shout._

"_When we were going down to breakfast you pushed me down the stairs saying that was my birthday present. Later you poured your orange juice on my head saying I smelled and needed a shower. Mum smacked me when I told her what you did saying that I shouldn't lie. After the presents were given out you got one hundred- I counted- and I got one from Sirius and one from Remus. You broke the one I got from Sirius and took the one I got from Remus saying you deserved it more. And I believed you! Deep down I thought I was doing something wrong! So I sat on a bench in the garden and Fred and George came over and cheered me up. Turns out they were in a similar situation. Neville joined us a minute later and he was in the same position as us. So we decided to leave together."_

_Alex stared at him. He felt slightly ashamed but at the same time he refused to believe it. He'd remember if he did that stuff! And his mum wouldn't hit Harry or him or anybody!_

_Alex merely glared, stood up and left._

**END FLASHBACK**

Luna was staring at him then she looked at Alex "Yes I see the problem" she said in her usual dreamy voice "His head is over flowing with Wrackspurts! Want to take a look at the Shrieking Shack?" Harry nodded "Sure" e said and they left.

At the end of the day Harry and Luna walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand. They had a good day.

After going to the Shrieking Shack they went to take a look at Zonko's and then they went to Honeydukes and bought too many sweets to count!

They both walked up to the Ravenclaw common room. Luna went to bed but Harry sat by the fire feeling happier than he had since they came to the wretched castle.

He was so lucky, he had great friends and one hot girlfriend and he was passing all his classes, even Potions!

But as anyone knows Harry's luck has to run out at some point...

**A/N: Ta-daaaaa! I'm back baby! :D And don't worry there will be no deaths in the next chapter just the Death Eaters trying to scare everyone and Voldy-Moudly revealing the truth about Harry... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :) **


	10. The Real Boy Who Lived

_I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating but quite honestly I just wasn't sure what to put next. Not much of an excuse I know but it's the truth I had too many ideas and needed to cut the chapter shorter._

_Also I'm writing the first chapter for each story in the Poll in my Bio. _

_So far people want me to write "The Marauders' Years" the most so I'm working extra hard on that one. _

_And I've already finished the first chapter of "Sirius and Marlene-Romeo and Juliet" and "My Heart Will Go On."_

_Yay! And I'm working on the first chappie of "The Truth Will Out" and I'm also working on another AU and a sort of Stop Bullying Story :) _

_So...yeah...brain over load! And I'm going to Wexford every weekend to visit my Nan, Granda and brother who are staying there for the summer._

_So again sorry for the lack of updates but here's a new chapter for you now!_

_P.S if you want to vote on which story I should write next do it soon because I'll be taking it down in the next few days._

**L-to the-I-to the-N-to the-E**

Alex Potter was confused.

Was Harry telling the truth?

He honestly could not remember bullying him.

And he couldn't remember his parents hitting him.

Telling him off for being cheeky yes, but hitting no!

His mother and father just weren't the type of people to hit anyone...well except Death Eaters.

And that was only without a wand and if they were cornered.

Maybe he should ask them later but for now he had Quidditch practice.

...

Harry Potter was also confused.

Why couldn't Alex remember bullying him and their parents hitting him?

Maybe they really were infested with Wrackspurts like Luna said.

"Hey mate" said Fred and their new friend Lee Jordan as they plopped into a seat next to him in the Great Hall.

"What's up?" asked Lee.

"I keep thinking about that argument with Alex" said Harry. "I just think it's weird that he can't remember since we were the same age and despite his bullying he seemed smart enough."

Fred nodded. "That does seem a little fishy" he agreed. "Memory Charm maybe?"

Harry shook his head. "Why would anyone put a Memory Charm on them?" he asked.

Fred shrugged. "I don't know...to control them? Or maybe it was the Confundus Charm or the Imperious Curse?"

"All very good ideas" said Lee. "But as Harry said why would anyone do that to the Potters? Unless there is a suspect or a valid reason we're just gonna have to assume that Alex has one shitty memory!"

Harry nodded. That was the only decent reason so far.

But all the same...Fred had the right idea...Maybe someone wanted to control the Potters...

The only question was who?

Who would be that desperate?

...

Sirius Black was talking with Percy Weasley in Hogsmeade.

They both agreed that Dumbledore had been acting strangely ever since Harry, Neville, Fred and George returned.

He was acting more...manipulative.

And the boys had united three of the four Hogwarts Houses! You'd think he'd be happy about that but he seemed almost angry.

"It's been really weird!" said Percy fixing his lob sided glasses. "He's really keen on getting them to do what he wants!"

Sirius nodded slowly.

"Yeah" he said. "I just don't get it...I mean Dumbledore's always been a bit...off shall we say but lately he just...I don't know how to explain it but he seems really controlling and even more keen for Alex to train. It's insane!"

"Yeah" said Percy.

He really didn't like how Dumbledore was acting.

To be honest it was a little scary to see the usually grandfatherly man act so short tempered.

"Maybe we'll just have to ask him to back off?" Percy suggested.

Sirius gave a bark like laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" he said. "He'll blow his top! You should have seen how he acted when Tonks told him to cool it! The last time I heard someone yell that loud was when my mother sent me a Howler for getting into Gryffindor!"

Percy winced. He had seen the portrait of Sirius' mother...Picturing Dumbledore yelling like that...forget scary it made Percy want to wet his pants!

"So...want to get a Butterbeer?" Sirius asked.

Percy nodded. "Sure."

But before they could move more than an inch there were at least 100 gunshot like cracks.

It was the sound of people Apparating.

They looked up and saw a huge crowd of Death Eaters.

And at the front of the crowd was Lord Voldemort.

Sirius and Percy paled and Sirius summed up the situation in the only way Sirius Orion Black was capable of; "Shit."

...

It was lunch time. As the food appeared on the plates in the Great Hall a Patronus came soaring through the window.

It was a large silver Grim like dog. It was Sirius' Patronus.

"_Death Eaters are attacking Hogsmeade again! Voldemort is with them! We need backup and QUICKLY!"_

Harry paled.

Death Eaters and Voldemort were with Sirius?

Oh _hell _no!

Harry would be damned if he let that scum hurt his godfather!

He stood up as did all his friends.

"Come on!" he yelled as he ran from the room before the teachers of Order members could do anything.

...

Luna Lovegood was shocked.

Hogsmeade had been attacked before, she had been present for eight of those attacks but this..._this _was insane!

A whole row of buildings were on fire, at least fifty people were already dead on the ground and twelve were injured and groaning in pain.

This really was insane.

She saw the twins and Percy fighting an unknown Death Eater.

She saw Lily Potter helping an injured old woman to safety.

She saw Sirius locked in a duel with Bellatrix again.

She saw Alecto Carrow fighting Bill and Charlie Weasley at the same time.

Where was Harry?

She had to know if he was safe.

She ran into the battle, her wand drawn, ready to help her friends.

...

The Death Eater the twins and Percy were fighting fell to the ground with a yelp. He wasn't dead but he was injured quite badly.

Percy felt satisfied knowing that. The scum shouldn't have gone for his brothers if he didn't want to get hurt.

Percy looked around.

Tonks and Remus were trying to put out some of the fires before they spread even further. Ernie and Justin were making sure no Death Eaters attacked them while their backs were turned.

Why were they attacking now? They didn't have a reason to. Then again this was Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They didn't need a reason to attack they just did.

Percy, Fred and George stood back to back as three Death Eaters closed in on them.

Percy was determined that Fred and George would get hurt.

He had already lost them once.

He didn't want to lose them again.

...

Harry and Lee were fighting their way through the crowd.

The home owners and shop keepers of Hogsmeade were either running to safety or helping the Order of The Phoenix fight.

Most Third Years and up were helping in the fight.

Dumbledore didn't even bother to object. He didn't seem to care if they got hurt or not.

Harry was confused as to why Voldemort was there.

This couldn't be the final battle could it?

Wouldn't Voldemort have attacked Hogwarts?

Wouldn't Snape have warned them if the final battle was coming?

After all Dumbledore made him swear an Unbreakable Vow to tell him if the final battle was coming so he would have to tell or he'd die.

So this couldn't be the final battle.

It was just another _Let's Piss Everyone Off _type of battle.

It was a battle that had no real meaning to it.

It was one that just happened because the bad guys were bored.

Voldemort disgusted him.

Speaking of which where was that ugly bastard?

"_STOP THIS NOW!" _yelled a high bone chilling voice _"STOP FIGHTING NOW OR HE DIES!"_

Everyone froze in shock and turned to the source of the voice. It was a very pale man with scarlet eyes with cat-like pupils. His nose was flat like a snake's with slits for nostrils. His fingers were so long that it made his hands look like spiders. He was wearing a long black cloak and had a huge green snake around his shoulders.

Harry's blood ran cold as he realised who this was.

This was the man who tried to kill him and his brother when they were babies.

This was the man whose supporters tortured Neville's parents into insanity.

This man was a walking demon...

It was Lord Voldemort...

And he had his wand arm raised and dangling lifelessly in the air with a trickle of blood running down from his temple..._was Sirius!_

"_NO!"_ Harry yelled horrified and tried to run forward but Neville and George held him back.

"_SIRIUS!" _Harry yelled. "Sirius!"

Luna came and wrapped an arm around his shoulders trying to calm him down. It worked slightly but it didn't really help.

Voldemort had Sirius hostage.

And knowing Dumbledore he'd easily sacrifice Sirius.

Well that wasn't going to happen!

Harry broke free from his friends and ran forward.

He didn't know what he was going to do.

Kill Voldemort?

Try to grab Sirius?

He wasn't sure. All he knew was he hated Voldemort and anyone that worked for him.

Voldemort easily shot Harry backwards off his feet.

Luna screamed and tried to run forward but surprisingly Hermione Granger grabbed her and held her back.

"Luna no!" she said "Stop! He'll be fine, he can fight You-Know-Who, I'm sure of it!"

Harry shakily got to his feet and Voldemort stared at him almost like a curious child.

"Harry Potter" he said. It was a statement not a question.

"Yeah I am" said Harry "And I'm guessing you're Voldemort the Famous Bastard."

Despite the tension Fred and George started snickering.

Famous Bastard why didn't they think of that?

Neville groaned. Had Harry lost it?

Voldemort glared at him but then surprisingly smiled.

But it was an evil smile.

"How wonderful to see you again" he said calmly. "Maybe now I'll have some real competition."

Everyone was confused. Wouldn't Alex be enough competition? He was The Boy Who Lived after all.

Voldemort looked at Dumbledore who was at the head of the crowd.

"You made a mistake all those years ago Dumbledore" he said in an almost mocking tone. "You picked the wrong twin."

There was a confused murmur throughout the crowd but Dumbledore seemed to understand immediately and paled looking like he was about to throw up.

Voldemort raised his voice so that the whole crowd could hear him clearly.

"Alex Potter is not the Boy Who Lived! Dumbledore made a mistake! It was his twin, this boy, Harry James Potter!" Voldemort smirked as everyone gasped. Dumbledore looked close to fainting by this point.

Voldemort looked at Harry.

"You really don't stand a chance boy. But I shall be fair. You have two weeks to train and prepare yourself and then we shall fight" he said.

He disappeared with a crack as did his Death Eaters and Sirius started to fall to ground. Harry getting over his shock caught his head before it hit the ground.

Neville, Fred, George, Ernie, Justin, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Hannah, Susan, Percy and Luna ran to him and after a moment's hesitation Hermione ran to them too.

Alex ran over looking shocked, confused but most of all worried.

"Harry..." he said but stopped. He didn't know what to say.

Harry nodded at him and Alex seemed to understand. It didn't matter. They were starting over.

People were talking to him but Harry didn't hear them. He stayed kneeling on the ground supporting Sirius' head.

His own head was spinning.

_He _was the Boy Who Lived.

_He _stopped Voldemort when he was a baby! Not Alex. Dumbledore had been wrong all along!

And now _he _was going to have to fight Voldemort in _two weeks_.

To quote Sirius; "Shit."

**L-to the-I-to the-N-to the-E**

**A/N: HOLY CRAP THAT'S THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN SO FAR!**

**Only those who have watched A Very Potter Sequel will understand the Famous Bastard thing.**

"_**You must be Harry Potter the Famous Bastard."**_

**Lol all you fellow Sirius lovers want to kill me right now don't you?**

**And yes Hermione is a good guy she was just a bit stupid at first but she realised Dumbles is a git. You'll see how she found out in the next chapter :) Again I am so evil :) It's fun to mess with people! And yes everyone will realise what a git Dumbledore is, it won't just be Hermione.**

**See ya! Please review!**


	11. Plans For An Army

**...**

_Hi guys! How's it going? _

_So, this is the next chapter of a Mixed Up Destiny!_

_YA- You know what. No. I am not going to say 'yay' this time! It makes me sound like an idiot!_

_Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy while I think of something else to say instead of 'yay!'_

_TO THE DISCLAIMER!_

**...**

_**Disclaimer- If I dye my hair blonde and change my name does that mean I'll own Harry Potter? ...No? Well crap T.T Guess what? I own nothing!**_

**...**

When Sirius woke up the first thing he saw was a white ceiling. A ceiling he knew all too well. He was in the Hospital Wing.

He sat up feeling very confused. How did he get here?

Before he could try to figure it out the hospital wing's doors opened and Harry, Alex, James, Lily, Fred, George, Neville and Luna walked in.

"SIRIUS!" yelled Harry and Alex running forward and enveloping him in a hug.

Madame Pomfrey, attracted by the yelling came out of her office.

"Mr Potter and Mr Potter no yelling! Mr Black needs rest!" she said angrily but Harry and Alex ignored her.

"Sirius we have something _really _important to tell you" said Harry.

"Oh crap did someone die?" Sirius asked.

"No" said Neville.

"But you were close" Fred added.

"Okay if no-one is dead what's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Well...um remember when Dumbledore picked Alex as the Boy Who Lived?" James asked.

"Yeah" said Sirius "Why?"

"You see Sirius, when Dumbledore picked Alex he was...wrong" said Lily.

"...I'm sorry what?" said Sirius.

"Dumbledore was wrong" said Alex. "I'm not the Boy Who Lived...Harry is."

Sirius gaped at them for a moment and then said "Bloody hell! How do you know that?"

"Voldemort admitted it when he had you hostage" said Harry.

"Yeah Harry tried to kick Voldy's ass" said George.

"But Voldemort blasted Harry back and realised who he is" said Fred.

"So he told Dumbledore and everyone in Hogsmeade that Dumbledore picked the wrong twin" said George.

"And then he told everyone that Harry is the Boy Who Lived" said Luna as though she was talking about the weather.

"Okay" said Sirius trying to make sense of everything. "Okay...anything else I should know?"

"Yeah" said Harry "I have to fight Voldemort in two weeks!"

Sirius blinked at him and then summed up what he was feeling the only way that would make sense for Sirius; he cursed enough to make a sailor blush.

When he was done he asked "So what are we gonna do?"

"Well I'm not letting Dumbledore train me!" said Harry.

"Trust me you don't want him to, he trains you till you feel like you're going to flop down dead!" said Alex.

"Maybe we can all train together?" Neville suggested. "Us, our friends and any Order members who think Dumbledore isn't doing his job properly."

"Good idea Neville!" said Luna smiling.

"I'm in!" said Fred and George.

"I'll help" said Alex.

"I'm in" said Sirius.

"Me too" said James.

"Don't forget me!" said Lily.

"And Harry will be the leader" said Luna.

"What?" said Harry "But-"

"ALL THOSE IN FAVOUR OF HARRY BEING OUR LEADER SAY 'AYE'!" yelled Fred, George and Neville.

"AYE!" said Alex, Luna, Sirius, James and Lily.

"There Harry you're the leader" said Fred grinning.

Harry pouted.

**...**

**...**

Hermione Granger was in the library with Ginny Weasley. They were pouring through every book about magic that effects your mind as though it were their life lines.

They got the idea from Luna when she mentioned that Alex couldn't remember bullying Harry. Hermione and Ginny thought this was strange as Alex usually had a very good memory.

And Luna said that all three of the Potters were filled to the brim with 'Wrackspurts.' Hermione never really listened to Luna but she may have been onto something.

Were the Potters under a spell?

It was a possibility but who would want to put the Potters under a spell?

More specifically who would want Harry out of the way and Alex to be the centre of attention?

The only answer the two girls could come up with was Dumbledore. But if he did do it he wasn't going to confess to something like this!

"Well it could be a Memory Charm or the Imperious Curse" said Ginny.

"That would make sense" Hermione said "But we need evidence!"

"We could get Vetrisurem and ask Dumbledore" said Ginny.

"I don't think Snape is going to give us Vetrisurem and we have no way to make a distraction in class" said Hermione.

"Dang" Ginny muttered. "But I swear to Merlin if that old goat has my boyfriend under a spell I'll make Bellatrix Lestrange look like a new born kitty cat!"

**...**

Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were walking down to the Entrance Hall when they heard strange mutterings coming from an empty classroom.

"Who do you reckon that is?" Seamus asked.

Dean shrugged. "Don't know" he said.

"Let's take a look" said Ron and they poked their heads through the door.

What they saw shocked them.

Dumbledore had his wand pointed at Lily and James Potter.

"You will continue to ignore Harry, you will encourage Alex to bully Harry. You will tell Sirius and Remus to ignore Harry too. You will forget we ever had this conversation. Do you understand?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes" mumbled Lily and James. Their eyes were foggy and they looked as though they were looking through the wall.

Ron, Seamus and Dean were gaping in shock. They stood there frozen unable to believe what they had just seen and heard.

"Let's go" whispered Dean and they ran down the hall.

They stopped in the Entrance Hall gasping for breath and clutching the stitches in their chest.

"_What the bloody hell just happened?_" Seamus said, his voice sounded much higher than usual.

"Dumbledore has the Potters under the Imperious Curse!" said Dean with wide eyes. "Do you think he's ever done the same to Alex? I mean one day Alex can be really nice to everyone and the next say he's more of a git than Malfoy!"

"It all fits" said Ron. "We've got to tell Alex, Harry, Hermione and Ginny!"

"Why Hermione and Ginny?" Seamus asked.

"Because they've been trying to figure out if Dumbledore has been doing something to the Potters" said Ron "Let's go! They were in the library!"

**...**

**...**

Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot were sitting and talking with Ernie Macmillan, Lee Jordan and Justin Finch-Fletchy.

"So when do you think Harry and the others will be back?" Hannah asked.

"Now" said Ernie.

"How do you know that?" Hannah asked.

"Because they're walking towards us" said Lee pointing.

"Hi guys!" said Susan.  
>"Hi" said Neville as they sat down.<p>

"So is Sirius okay?" Justin asked.

"He's fine" said Harry.

"Listen" said George "We were thinking of making a group to fight Voldemort. It'll be a bit like the Order of the Phoenix only we're not under Dumbledore's thumb."

"So we can basically tell Dumbledore to sod off and we get to kick Death Eater ass?" Lee asked.

"Yeah pretty much" said Fred.

"I'm in" said Lee immediately.

"So am I" said Ernie.

"Sounds cool. I'm in" said Justin.

"Me too" said Hannah.

"And me" said Susan.

"Cool" said Harry "Okay what we're going to do is-"

"Good afternoon everyone" someone said.

Harry mentally groaned. He knew that voice. He turned around and glared at Dumbledore.

"Yes?" he asked.

"It's about your training young Harry" said Dumbledore. "I think it would be best if you dropped classes such as Divination, Charms and Astronomy. Instead you will be taking extra DADA, Potions and Transfiguration."

"And may I ask who gave you the authority to change my time table?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well your parents did dear boy" he said pleasantly.

"The thing is Dumbledore" said Harry "My parents have no legal right over me anymore! Not since I ran away! So, no, I won't be taking extra classes nor will I do things your way. If I have to fight Voldemort I'll do it on my own terms. And the only reason I'll fight him is because quite frankly I'm sick of him. So thanks but no thanks."

"My dear boy-"

But Harry had, had enough.

"I AM NOT _YOUR _BOY DUMBLEDORE! I AM MY OWN PERSON AND I'M GOING TO FIGHT VOLDEMORT MY OWN WAY! NOW _LEAVE ME ALONE MERLIN DAMN IT_!" he yelled at the top of his lungs and turned back to his friends as though nothing happened.

Dumbledore frowned at him and walked away.

"Wow remind me to never get you angry" said Hannah.

"Trust me you don't want to be on the receiving end of his anger" said Neville.

"So back to this group" said Susan "Where will it be held?"

"That's just the thing" said Fred.

"We haven't the foggiest" said George.

"Hmm...There's this room called the Room of Requirement or it's also called the Come and Go Room" said Luna.

"Where is it?" Alex asked.

"Um...the Sixth Floor I think" said Luna "You have to walk along the wall and think of exactly what you want. Be sure that there are no loopholes, if you want a place to practice it will give it to you."

"Sounds cool" said Ernie. "Let's go!"

**...**

**...**

Harry walked along the wall thinking; _'Give us a place to practice fighting. Somewhere Dumbledore, the Death Eaters and the Ministry can't find us. Somewhere our enemies can't get to us.'_

"Harry look!" said Fred pointing at the wall. The wall had been blank before but now there was a large metal door.

"Cool" said Justin.

They walked in.

The room was huge, with a duelling field, thirty large shelves full of books on duelling and defence and a cabinet full of healing potions.

"This is brilliant!" said Susan.

"It's perfect" said Hannah.

"So what's our name gonna be?" Alex asked.

"We can go by our old group name" suggested George.

"What group name?" Lee asked.

"Before we came to Hogwarts we were a little quartet" said Fred.

"And we called ourselves-" said George.

"The Undesired Ones" they finished together.

"The Undesired Ones" said Ernie as thought testing the name. "Sounds good to me."

"I vote for The Undesired Ones!" said Justin. "Everyone that agrees raise your hands!"

Everyone raised their hands.

"Motion passed!" said Neville grinning. "We're the Undesired Ones!"

**...**

**...**

**A/N: Well that was that. Next chapter coming whenever I get off my lazy butt and write it. :) Hope you enjoyed it! All flames will be used to scare away ghosts and goblins!**


	12. Arresting The Meddler

**...**

_Ah updates, something to do when I'm bored! ;) _

_Dumbles is going down! :D WOO!_

_...Hey I didn't say yay! Yay!_

_...Crap T.T_

_And I still can't think of anything else to say besides "Yay!"_

_Darn. :(_

_Aw well, to the chapter!_

**...**

_Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! But sweet Merlin I really wish I did!_

**...**

_Listening to- Girlfriend- Avril Lavigne_

**...**

Ron, Seamus and Dean ran into the library.

"Hermione! Ginny! We need to talk to you!" Ron said ignoring Madame Pince who hissed "Be quiet!" as he ran over to his girlfriend and his sister.

"You won't believe what we just saw!" he said.

"What is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Dumbledore has the Potter's under the Imperius Curse!" Seamus hissed.

"WHAT?" Hermione and Ginny shrieked causing Madame Pince to kick them out.

**...**

"What do you mean he has them under the Imperius Curse?" Ginny demanded when they were in the hall way.

"Exactly that" said Dean. "He was telling Mr and Mrs Potter to ignore Harry and to try and get their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin to ignore Harry too!"

"So he's the reason that the Potters always ignored Harry" said Hermione grimly. "He's the reason he ran away!"

"Yeah" said Ron. "What do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ginny "We have to talk to Susan Bones!"

**...**

Susan Bones was talking with George Weasley near the Entrance Hall when Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas ran over.

Ron and Ginny seemed nervous to be around George who took one look at them and said "I'll see you later" to Susan and left.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked looking at their terrified expressions.

"Can you get your aunt to come here?" Ginny asked.

"...Why should I do that?" Susan asked.

"Because Dumbledore belongs in Azkaban that's why!" said Ron.

"...I admit he's a git but why should he be arrested?" Susan asked bewildered.

"He has the Potters under the Imperius Curse!" said Hermione "He's the reason that they ignored Harry! He's the reason that he ran away!"

"WHAT?" Susan exploded "I'm going to kill that old goat!" She tried to storm away obviously serious about killing Dumbledore but Seamus and Dean held her back.

"Susan no!" said Dean "Can you please just send a message to your aunt?"

"Fine" said Susan "How did you guys find out about all this anyway?"

"We saw him!" said Seamus "In an empty classroom putting the curse on Mr and Mrs Potter! He was telling them to ignore Harry again and get Black, Lupin and Alex to ignore him too. He wants to control Harry!"

Susan growled. "I'm still very tempted to kill him" she said furiously. "But that explains their weird behaviour. One day they really want to know Harry and the next it's like he isn't even there...why didn't I see it before? Well I have a letter to send. Do me a favour; keep an eye on Dumbles, make sure he doesn't try anything on Alex too or you guys."

"Got it" said Ginny and Susan ran to the Owlery as fast as her legs could carry her.

**...**

**Lunch Time**

**...**

Harry was at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, Neville, Fred and George.

"So do you know what Ron, Ginny and the others wanted from Susan?" Harry asked George.

"No" said George shaking his head. "I didn't stick around to listen."

"Don't you think you should forgive them?" Neville asked.

"We'll forgive them-" said Fred.

"-When they act like they're sorry" finished George.

"And they haven't done that yet" they said together.

Neville sighed. "Fair enough" he said.

"So when should we hold the next Undesired Ones meeting?" Luna asked.

"I was thinking later this evening" said Harry but before he could continue the doors opened and Amelia Bones and ten Aurors walked in.

Amelia looked furious.

"Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for the use of the Imperius Curse on the Potters!" she said furiously as everyone (except those who knew and the Slytherins who just didn't care) gasped in shock.

"Oh Amelia my dear whatever put such a silly idea in your head?" Dumbledore asked all smiles and twinkles but Amelia was having none of it.

"I told her!" said Susan standing up at the Hufflepuff. "Some students saw you perform the curse! Using that curse in an empty classroom when anyone could walk in I ask you."

"What a ridiculous story" said Dumbledore shaking his head "Do you even have any real proof?"

"I'll show them my memory of it!" said Ron standing up as well and Dumbledore gaped at him in shock. Since when did Ron help Susan Bones?

"And I'll show them my memory!" said Dean firmly as he went to stand beside Ron.

"And I'll show them mine too!" said Seamus going to stand beside his friends and glaring at Dumbledore.

"You used the Imperius Curse and James and Lily?" Sirius demanded.

"Of course not my boy" said Dumbledore but Sirius cut him off "That explains why they've been acting so weird! And FYI Albus I'm not five so don't call me your boy!" he snarled.

Percy Weasley had to run at Alex to stop him attacking Dumbledore. "YOU DID _WHAT _TO MY PARENTS?" he yelled.

"I didn't do anything Alex" said Dumbledore "They're all just lying."

Remus pointed his wand at James and Lily and said "_Finite!_"

James and Lily blinked shaking their heads.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"Did Dumbledore have you under the Imperius?" Auror Tonks asked.

"Yes" said James "I can remember it now...he's been doing it ever since Voldemort attacked Harry and Alex...He used it on Alex as well..."

That was all the Aurors needed to hear.

They ran forward and Stunned Dumbledore before he could so much as blink.

McGonagall was gaping in shock as the Aurors dragged an unconscious Albus Dumbledore from the room. She felt as though she didn't even know him anymore. The Imperius Curse...on Lily and James...sweet Merlin...

"Minerva will you take over while Dumbledore isn't here?" Amelia asked.

"Yes" said McGonagall shakily "Yes I will...I just can't believe it..."

"I can" said Amelia "The signs were all there, you just had to look closely to see them." She turned to James and Lily. "I'll need to speak with you at the Ministry at say, five o'clock this evening to take your statements."

"Of course" said Lily.

"See you then" said Amelia and she left following her Aurors out of the room.

"Well" said Percy breaking the awkward silence. "That was eventful. Carry on with dinner everyone."

**...**

**A/N: And Dumbledore is history! He'll be in Azkaban for a long, **_**long **_**time! Next up will be his trial! See you then! :)**


	13. The Trial

**...**

_I'm back baby!_

_Sorry for the delay you can rant at me later, for now TO THE STORY! _

**...**

**Listening to- Only A Girl, Winx Club Soundtrack**

**...**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, I'm badass but not that badass!**

**...**

It was time for Dumbledore's trial.

The Wizarding World was buzzing with excitement and fear. Most people didn't want to believe that Dumbledore 'The Leader of The Light' used the Imperius Curse on the Potters.

But the evidence was there and everyone was forced to accept it.

So now the press was (as usual) exaggerating everything and somehow dragged Harry into the mix claiming that he attempted to duel Dumbledore when he found out that the Headmaster had been manipulating his 'beloved parents and brother.'

In reality he had sat there gobsmacked, Alex was the one who lost his temper, but the press didn't care about Alex anymore- they cared about Harry the 'Long Lost Saviour' as the Daily Prophet had named him.

Gits.

**...**

**Courtroom Ten**

**Ministry of Magic**

**...**

"Albus Dumbledore" said Minister Fudge loudly "You are accused of using the Imperius Curse on the Potters. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" said Dumbledore firmly.

Fudge rolled his eyes. _We'll see about that _he thought and called for the first witness; Ronald Weasley.

**...**

"Now Mr Weasley" said a toad like woman named Umbridge, and it took a second for Ron to realise that she wasn't talking to or about his father. "Can you tell us what you saw on the evening of October 11th please? And do tell us the truth."

"W-Well" stammered Ron "My friends and I were walking to back to the Gryffindor Common Room when we heard some weird muttering coming from one of the empty classrooms...We thought it might be someone planning a prank so we went to see what was happening. We looked in the door and saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at the Mr and Mrs Potter. They looked like zombies, like they were staring through the wall or something. Dumbledore was ordering them to ignore Harry and to try and get Mr Black and Mr Lupin to ignore Harry too. I think he wants Harry to not trust his family so that he'll rely on Dumbledore."

"Thank you Mr Weasley" said Umbridge grinning like a maniac. "You may return to your seat.

Ron looked thoroughly relieved and almost sprinted back to his seat.

"Next witness- Seamus Finnigan!" called Fudge.

**...**

Seamus sat in his seat in front of the Wizengamot looking around the room with a mixture of curiosity and fear.

"Mr Finnigan" said Dumbledore's defender "Do you have any real proof that Professor Dumbledore used the Imperius Curse? After all you never heard him say Imperio now did you?"

"Well no-" Seamus began but was cut off.

"YOU SEE!" barked Dumbledore's defender. "These boys are more than likely exaggerating! They want to discredit Dumbledore! I'm willing to bet they did this on the orders of Harry Potter!"

"Harry isn't the one on trial here" said Neville angrily.

"Be quiet Mr Longbottom" said Dumbledore.

"How about _you _be quiet Dumbledore" snapped Amelia Bones. "Longbottom is right, Harry is not on trial you are!"

"Now let's start again" said Fudge glaring at Dumbledore and his defender.

"Sorry Minister. Mr Finnigan did you see Professor Dumbledore cast the Imperius Curse?"

"No" said Seamus "But we all recognised the signs that they were under it- they looked as though they were half asleep, as though they couldn't see anything. And their constant personality shifts added into it as well. One day they could be all really nice to everyone and the next day Alex would act like a bully and Mr and Mrs Potter would act arrogant, like nothing else mattered but themselves."

"Hmm...next witness!" said Dumbledore's defender and Dean stepped forward into the chair.

Dumbledore's defender opened his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off- "Shouldn't we just give Dumbledore Veritrisurem or cast Prior Incantem?" he asked Fudge.

Fudge looked angry at being told what to do by a Muggleborn but nodded. "You are correct Mr Thomas."

He turned to Tonks. "Go get the Veritrisurem" he said and Tonks stumbled out of the Courtroom.

Dean went back to his seat and muttered to Justin "These trials are pointless! They should stuff the Truth Serum down everyone's throats!"

Justin nodded in agreement. "You're right" he said. "I think these trials are just to make everything seem official."

**...**

Tonks came in carrying a vial of Veritrisurem.

Dumbledore looked absolutely murderous.

Kingsley took the vial and forced three drops onto Dumbledore's tongue.

Fudge started asking the questions.

"What is your name?"

"_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."_

"Who are your parents?"

"_Kendra and Percival Dumbledore."_

Fudge nodded happily. "It works" he said and turned to Amelia. "Amelia fire away."

Amelia nodded and turned to Dumbledore, staring at him stonily.

"Did you use the Imperius Curse on the Potters?" she asked.

"_Yes."_

A shocked and angry murmur ran throughout the courtroom, the press were scribbling furiously on parchment, some people had stood up shouting at Dumbledore and waving their fists.

Fudge called for silence and Amelia continued.

"Why did you use the Imperius on the Potters?" she asked.

"_So I could control Alex. It was for the greater good, I needed him to destroy Voldemort-" _Enter the flinches. _"And then I would kill him so that I would be the most powerful wizard alive."_

Harry stood and asked what had been on his mind for quite some time.

"Did you do the same to Peter Pettigrew?"

There was silence for a second, as Dumbledore fought to keep his mouth shut but he could not fight the Veritrisurem and answered.

"_Yes."_

Uproar.

Peter Pettigrew was innocent? Impossible, simply impossible!

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked.

"_So Voldemort would kill Lily and James and try to kill you or Alex. Your parents were not meant to survive, I did not plan on Voldemort simply Stunning them. He was supposed to kill them, try to kill you or Alex but I knew it would backfire because Lily would sacrifice herself. Then I would see which one of you had the power to stop Voldemort and I would send you both to your aunt and uncle. I would set it up so that Sirius would end up in Azkaban and be unable to take care of you. I needed you both under my thumb in case the plan backfired."_

Now Neville stood.

"Did you tell Voldemort's supporters where my parents were hiding?" he asked.

"_Yes."_

Augusta broke down crying and Neville slumped in his seat, his face buried in his hands.

Everyone was gaping at Dumbledore in shock and horror as the Veritrisurem wore off.

"I think we've heard enough" said Fudge icily. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban! May Merlin have mercy on your soul."

"Yeah 'cause we sure won't!" said Fred and George.

Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley dragged Dumbledore away who was yelling that he only did it for the Greater Good.

Well screw the Greater Good. From now on Harry was free to do things his own way!

But what would he need to learn to take down Voldemort?

**...**

**A/N: Yes I'm alive and Dumbles is gone! Yay! :D Please review.**


	14. Only Three Days?

**...**

**...**

_Um...oops?_

_*gets punched by pissed off friends who kept telling me to update*_

_Okay, okay, yeah I took forever with this, I know! I'm always going on about how I hate authors not updating and I did that!_

_But I am updating because..._

_IT IS HALLOWEEN! DO YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?_

_It is the anniversary of Lily and James Potter's deaths. _

_*sobs hysterically because I'm a big Lily/James fan, plus I am a huge Lily fan and a huge James fangirl* _

_The beginning of Harry, Sirius and Remus' crappy lives. _

_*sigh*_

_Why do the good die young?_

_And DON'T start on that "James is a bullying git" speech Snape Fans! C'mon Snape could have walked away but NOOOO! He had to stay and then he called Lily and Mudblood. _

_...Besides James needs someone to keep him in line XD_

_I'm sure Remus gets fed up with trying to get him to sit down and shut up, I know I would...I have to do that daily with one of my friends... *cough*Tanya*cough*_

_Oh and, um, there's gonna be no Horcruxes because it would take forever to find them and Harry has little over a week at this rate in the story...plus I'm just not bothered with Horcruxes, they annoy me XD_

_ANYWAY...Here is the update!_

_Hopefully enjoy!_

**...**

**...**

Now that Dumbledore was out of the picture Harry could finally concentrate on training and he was getting along with his parents and brother a bit better.

Sure things were pretty strained but now that they knew the truth they could work past it, thankfully.

**...**

"So what will we need to learn?" Angelina asked Harry. They were all in the Room of Requirement.

"Well I was thinking of starting with the basics" said Harry.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Just stuff like _Expelliarmus _and _Stupefy_. Y'know, freshen up a bit" said Harry.

"Don't know what good that'll do against You-Know-Who" Ron said "But it would take the Death Eaters by surprise if we all just Stunned them...sounds good."

"Thanks Ron. So we're all going to pair up. Seamus you're against Dean. Neville against Ernie. Hannah against Susan. Angelina against Alicia. Katie against Fred. George against Justin...Luna against Lee, Neville against me, Ron against Hermione, Mum against Dad, Alex against Percy and Sirius against Remus. Ginny I'll go against you once I've fought Neville okay?" said Harry going over his list.

Everyone nodded, though Ron looked rather afraid and who could blame hime?

They all paired up and Harry yelled "Three...two...one...GO!"

"_Expelliarmus!" _everyone yelled.

Dean beat Seamus, Neville beat Ernie, Susan beat Hannah, Angelina beat Alicia, Fred beat Katie, George and Justin somehow managed to Disarm each other at the same time, Luna surprisingly beat Lee, Harry beat Neville, Hermione beat Ron (which wasn't that surprising honestly), Lily beat James (again it wasn't that surprising) Percy beat Alex and Sirius beat Remus.

Ginny was laughing her ass off at her brother's expression.

"Oh Ron" she muttered "When will you learn?"

"Good job everyone" said Harry. "Let's go again..."

**...**

**Two Hours Later**

**...**

By this time everyone had tired themselves out.

"That went well" said Harry as Lee got to his feet, having been Stunned by Luna...again...

Percy checked his watch. "Everyone it's time for dinner" he said.

"Good!" said Ron "I'm starving!"

"And you don't want to be beaten by Hermione again" said Fred grinning.

"No" said Ron, "I really am hungry!"

"No surprise there" muttered Ginny as everyone left.

**...**

**The Great Hall**

**...**

This time everyone sat at the respective tables instead of mixing it up.

"Hey Harry" said Terry Boot "Anthony, Michael and I were wondering if we could join that group of yours."

"How did you know about that?" asked Harry.

"Even walls have ears" said Michael Corner.

"No, really" said Neville "How did you find out?"

"Heard Peeves going on about it" said Anthony Goldstein.

"So can we join?" asked Terry.

"Sure" said Harry "The more help the better!"

"Thanks mate" said Terry grinning "You won't regret it!"

"I hope we don't regret it" said George as the boys left.

"Yeah...is Quidditch practice on later?" Fred asked. "I want to see ickle Ronnie make a fool of himself!"

"Nah it's raining" said George "So Angelina cancelled their practice. Shame, I wanted to see if any of them would fall off."

"I have seen Ronald play" said Luna in her usual airy voice "And he's actually rather good. He lacks confidence but he is good."

"What position is he?" Neville asked.

"Keeper" said Luna "But you know, I think Angelina should help him with his confidence, not badger him every time he gets nervous."

Before she could continue however the doors to the Great Hall opened and Severus Snape came in, leaning heavily on his left leg. He looked all set to faint.

He hobbled up to McGonagall and said "The D-Dark Lord...has made new plans...He found out that Dumbledore is gone...so he is going to attack in three days...He knows I'm a spy, I wouldn't have gotten out if it wasn't for Narcissa! He's going to kill Dumbledore in Azkaban and then he plans to tear Hogwarts to the ground!"

And then he did faint.

**...**

There was silence in the Great Hall as everyone took the news in.

No-one moved, they scarcely breathed until Madame Pomfrey conjured a stretcher and took Snape to the Hospital Wing.

The moment she left everyone began talking.

The older years were yelling, some swearing, some saying they were going to leave before Voldemort could kill them.

The younger years looked near tears, some First Years actually were crying!

McGonagall went after Snape and Pomfrey, no doubt to find out more information.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius immediately sent Patronuses to the rest of The Order of The Phoenix.

Harry on the other hand was sitting frozen on the bench.

He thought it was bad before but now...three days? Bloody hell!

"This is not good" said Fred.

"Really, _really _not good!" said George.

"Three days...three bloody days!" said Neville who had gone very pale.

"Harry?" said Luna taking his hand. "Harry? Harry are you okay?"

She knew it was a silly question but it was all that came to mind.

Harry again 'Pulled A Sirius' and summed up the situation in one word; "Shit."

**...**

**...**

**A/N: Yeah, not exactly long or anything but well, it's better than nothing eh? Please review!**

**...**

**...** Ha


	15. Rita's Article

…

_*is going over her check list*_

_Okay, His Own Person- Updated_

_Awkward Flirting- Updated_

_GBNaruto Sneak Peeks- Updated_

_A Mixed Up Destiny- Updated ^.^_

_Now I need to do A Dead Star._

_Oh and BTW I will most likely do a rewrite of this story at some point or another. Not right now obviously, but most likely after I finish it I'll rewrite it or at least rewrite the first few chapters. They were screw up *smacks forehead* Honestly it's amazing how crappy they are._

_Aw well._

_So here is an update. It's short, but it's an update. Most likely I'll show everyone training in the next chapter. Remember I said Voldemort wants to kill Dumbledore? Yeah well…_

_Read and find out :)_

_And thanks to all the reviewers and so sorry for taking so long to update! It's weird being able to write after so long NOT being able to. Dang laptops ¬.¬_

…

…

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE FOUND DEAD IN HIS CELL IN AZKABAN!**_

That is what the headline of the Daily Prophet said. Albus Dumbledore was dead. Killed by Voldemort.

After Snape said Voldemort wanted to kill Dumbledore almost every Auror in the Ministry rushed to Azkaban, they may have hated Dumbledore but they didn't want him _dead!_

But they were too late. He was already dead when they got there and at least fifteen Death Eaters had been broken out.

Things were going downhill and they were going downhill at an alarmingly quick speed.

Harry was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Luna, reading over the article about Dumbledore's death;

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was found dead in his cell in Azkaban yesterday evening at seven o'clock._

_Aurors had rushed to Azkaban to protect the late Headmaster of Hogwarts because of a tip off from a spy of Dumbledore's who said that You-Know-Who wished to kill him. (The spy wishes to remain anonymous). _

_It was too late to help Dumbledore though; he was already dead when help arrived._

_There were no injuries found on the body so Healers say he was killed with the famed Killing Curse. _

"_It's a shame" says one Auror are he leaves the Ministry, "He screwed up alright but none of us wanted the bloke dead for heaven's sake!"_

"_Well I'm not sorry to see him go" says an irritated Unspeakable as she leaves the Ministry, "The sod fucked up big time and we all know it! Imperiusing the Potters I ask you!"_

_Speaking of the Potters this reporter tried to get a statement from them but all four were unavailable for comment._

_Now more than ever You-Know-Who must be stopped._

_(for more information on Albus Dumbledore see page 5)_

_(for more information about Dumbledore's crimes see pages 7-8_

_(for interviews with Minister Fudge see pages 10-12)_

_(for details on The Real Boy Who Lived and Dumbledore's crimes against him see page 13)_

_Stay tuned for more dear readers!_

_-Rita Skeeter._

Harry snorted in disgust. "I knew she'd drag me into this somehow!" he said.

"Never mind Rita" said Luna, "She always exaggerates and never tells the truth. I think she may be infested with Nargles or Wrack-Spurts."

"Maybe," said Harry smirking. "Reckon we should go round up the others and train?"

Luna nodded. "I'll go get the girls, you go get the boys" she said and wandered off.

Harry folded up the Daily Prophet and tossed it in his school bag.

Two days. Just two days until Voldemort attacked. Dear God he wasn't ready for this! He was just a kid!

But he'd just have to bare it.

'Besides' Harry thought smiling, 'It's not like I'm doing this alone.'

…

…

**A/N: Short but there you have it. An update. **


	16. Author's Note: You're Going To Hate Me

You're all going to hate me for this but I'm putting this story on hold for now. I've been planning to do it anyway so I can rewrite it, so there you have it; this story is officially on hold, no updates for a while!

As for my other stories I seem to be having a really bad case of writer's block that seemed to come out of nowhere but I'm working on the other stories I swear on the Marauder's Map that I am but my uncle had a heart attack (a minor one, he's alright) so I'm kind of distracted by that right now.

Thank you all for being so patient and for all your reviews :)


End file.
